Goodbye is Never the End
by ttlyitalianqt213
Summary: What adventures are in the future when Mitchie and Caitlyn are invited to go on tour with Connect 3. Will new relationships bud and what will happen when a tragedy strikes home. xNAITLYNx xSmitchiex
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Camp Rock story, so please tell me what you think!

Goodbye Is Not The End

Mitchie smiled as she walked off the stage of Final Jam, thinking about her amazing experience she has had this summer. She got the courage to stand up to Tess, make some great friends, and sing a song with the one and only Shane Gray. She knew her summer couldn't get any better.

"Hey." A familiar voice said from behind her. Mitchie turned around and saw Shane.

"Hey." She replied.

Even now Mitchie always got this weird feeling is her stomach everytime she talked to Shane, but a good feeling at the same time.

"Ready for a canoe ride?" Shane asked without hesitating.

"Only if you are." Mitchie replied in a flirtatious voice.

Shane smiled. He couldn't believe that the girl he already liked was also the 'girl with the voice'. Mitchie and Shane held hands as they walked to the nearest canoe, and then pushed it in the water. When they were getting in Shane slipped and fell in the water, getting soaked from head to toe. Mitchie giggled.

"You are such a klutz Shane!" She laughed.

"Ok! Now you're coming in too!" Shane replied pulling Mitchie in the water as well.

They both were now laughing nonstop, and trying to dunk each other under. A few minutes past and the finally controlled their laughter. The stood in the water just looking at each other. Shane's hair was stuck to his face, as well as Mitchie's. Shane moved his hair to the side and then did the same to Mitchie's. He moved closer to her, until their lips were only inches apart.

Mitchie leaned in as well and kissed Shane lightly. He kissed her back, and then they pulled apart. Mitchie smiled.

"I should get back. I need to start packing" Mitchie said sadly. She didn't want this night to ever end. Giving him one last kiss, she got up and got out of the water. Shane following right behind her. Mitchie eventually noticed that Shane was clearly going to walk her to her cabin.

When they got to her cabin (that she now shared with Caitlyn) her and Shane found Caitlyn and Nate sitting on the couch playing a game of poker together. Caitlyn could tell that Nate kept jokingly peeking at her cards.

"Nate! I see what your doing! Stop look ing at my cards!" Caitlyn jokingly yelled and then hit him on the arm.

Nate laughed. "OW! I didn't think you would notice," Nate replied.

"Ya right." Caitlyn giggled. Nate also laughed.

Mitchie and Shane were now both in the door way awing at the soon to be couple. Nate and Caitlyn blushed and moved a little farther apart from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitchie giggled at the two once they quickly separated from the couch, and then looked at Shane who smirked.

"Um. Well I should get going. We need to get up early tomorrow, if we want to be ready by ten." Nate quickly said so he couldn't be embarrassed anymore then he was already.

"Yeah. Nate is right. Sorry tonight had to end so soon Mitch." Shane apologized.

"It's okay Shane. I need to get some sleep too, but I'll see you in the morning." She replied giving him a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye tp her and Caitlyn and leaving.

"Caitlyn, I'm just gonna go take a quick shower, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Mitchie informed Caitlyn.

Caitlyn shot Mitchie a glare that said 'Don't leave me alone with him, I might say something stupid' look, before hesitating and saying okay. Mitchie left and then it was just Nate and Caitlyn for the next few minutes before he left.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be leaving now Cait. I'm glad I got to know you better." Nate stuttered, feeling so stupid about the way it came out.

"Yeah, me too. It was fun." Caitlyn replied nervously.

Caitlyn got up after Nate, and they akwardly stared at each other for a few minutes. Caitlyn couldn't get over how gorgeous Nate's eyes were, and Nate couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Caitlyn looked. Nate finally decided to break the silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He practically whispered, and headed for the door.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to keep Nate from leaving. She really didn't want him to go.

"Nate!" Caitlyn quickly said to stop Nate.

"Yeah Cait." he questioned.

"I know this might sound really silly and make me sound like a wimp, but do you think you could stay with me until Mitchie comes back. I don't really like being alone in a cabin in the dark." She tried to convince him.

Nate tried to hold back a smile because he knew that she was alone in her cabin multiple times and that she wasn't afraid. He didn't want to leave either because he liked her more than she knew he did.

"Sure" he answered sitting back down on the couch.

Caitlyn smiled broadly. She was so glad he wanted to stay and didn't say no. She really liked him and wanted to get to know him so much more. She sat down on the couch with and began to talk with him for what seemed liked minutes but was really hours. Luckily Mitchie decided to stop at Shane's cabin so she had no idea that Nate was still with Caitlyn.

NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN

Caitlyn awoke the next morning on the couch nuzzled into Nate's muscular chest. He had her arm around her and was also fast asleep. She smiled at the position they were both in and remembered that they ended up falling asleep in the middle of a conversation last night. She looked around the room and saw no sight of Mitchie. Caitlyn suspected that she went to see Shane and thought it was too late to head back to the cabin, so she stayed there for the night.

She put her head back down on Nate and just thought of how lucky she was to know a guy like him, and hopefully she could tell him how she felt about him and he would like her back. Caitlyn flinched from the movement of Nate. He was awake and looking down at her.

"Morning." He greeted her.

"Morning." Caitlyn replied.

Yes, I know. Not the best ending for a chapter but I'm tired and need sleep. Hope you liked it. I promise I will update tomorrow if I can get at least 5 reviews. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shane! Wake up!" Mitchie yelled making Shane fall out of his bunk.

"What, I'm up. What's all the yelling about?" He questioned Mitchie who is now officially his girlfriend.

"Shane, It's 9:30am. Your limo comes at 10am!" Mitchie explained.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Jason yelled from his own bunk, and then got up and went to the bathroom.

Shane soon remembered why they had fallen asleep so late last night. They wouldn't stop talking to each other and kissing each other. Inside himself he smiled a warm smile. Finally he jolted back to reality.

"Oh My God! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Shane yelled back to Mitchie not even realizing Nate wasn't there.

"I just woke up. Why do you think I'm freaking out? Campers leave at 10:30!"

"Oh okay then, lets hurry get dressed, but first..." Shane said leaning forward giving Mitchie a passionate kiss. "Good Morning"

Mitchie smiled, "Good Morning" She said leaning forward and smiling into another kiss..

Shane and Mitchie began to hurry around getting dressed and finishing packing, Mitchie heading back to her cabin and Shane staying in his, and Mitchie had no idea what to expect back at her cabin

"What time is it Nate?" Caitlyn question looking up at him.

"Nate took away his hand from Caitlyn's waist and looked at his watch.

"9:40am" Nate calmly said and then jumped up realizing how late it was.

"Caitlyn I have 20 minutes to get changed and packed and then I have to leave!" Nate explained to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn also jumped off the couch and started rushing around while Nate got his things together that he had at Caitlyn's cabin. Caitlyn went and quickly took a shower, and then went out to her dresser in just shorts and a cami to find something to wear but jumped in shock to see that Nate was still there putting away the cards they had out the night before.

"Ahhhhh! Nate I though you left already?" Caitlyn screamed, and then screamed again when she looked down and saw what she was wearing.

"Jeez Cait! Can you scream any louder?" Nate said with his back to her, since he was picking up cars of the floor. He got up and then smirked at what she had on. "Is that what your wearing?"

Caitlyn blushed. "Of course not! I didn't know you were still here so I came out to get my clothes."

"Oh, well then I should let you get changed and I have to go get ready too, so can you meet me at the lake in 10 minutes. I want to tell you something.

"Ok." Caitlyn replied with a curious but also anxious look on her face. She wondered what he had to tell her but didn't ask.

Nate smiled as he walked away. He was going to tell her that he liked her, and he was hoping that she liked him back. He ran back to his cabin, because he couldn't wait another second not knowing if the girl of his dreams liked him back.

Reveiw and tell me what you thought. I will write another chapter today if I can get 15 reveiws total (including ch. 1 and 2) THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitchie walked into Caitlyn and her cabin just before Caitlyn was leaving to meet Nate.

"Ok! Now spill! You totally have a HUGE crush on Nate!" Mitchie squealed.

"Maybe...OK! YES! But so what if I do. He is such an awesome guy!"

"No, I totally love the fact that you like Nate."Mitchie insisted.

"Yeah, well he told me to meet him at the lake, so I need to go now." Caitlyn responded.

"Okay Cait. Go. Have fun. I'm gonna go say goodbye to Shane." Mitchie smiled. She knew for sure what Nate was going to tell Caitlyn. It was SO obvious. She left the cabin, and went to Shane's cabin to fill him in on the two love birds at the lake. Laughing to herself how clueless Caitlyn was.

NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN

Caitlyn walked up to the dock by the lake to fine Nate sitting there with his guitar strumming a few chords. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a rocker tee. Caitlyn was mesmerized at how amazing he looked. She took a deep breath and headed closer to him.

"Hey, that sounds good. A new song?" Caitlyn asked sitting beside Nate.

"Ya, it's still needs a lot of work, but it's getting there." He said casually.

"I like it, and when it's finished I'd love to hear you play it." She informed him.

"And I'd love to play it for you Cait." Nate responded.

Even though Nate had invited Caitlyn to the lake to tell her that he liked her, he couldn't figure out the right way to do it. He thought of just telling her straight forward, dropping hints and hoping she would figure it out, and a lot of other ideas, but what scared him the most was if he told her and she didn't like him back. He decided to take the chance.

"Caitlyn..." He began. Caitlyn looked at him nervously and nodded in response, trying to concentrate on what he was going to say, and not what she was hoping he was going to say. She just knew that it was going to be something like "I'm really going to miss you." or even "I hope we can always be friends."but instead she hoped for the best, and got ready for what was coming.

"Cait, I been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, ever since I saw you at the Beach Jam in the front row dancing to our song. I just wanted to say... that...I really um... like you a lot." Nate closed his eyes in fear, not wanting to hear what her response was.

"I like you too Nate. A lot." Caitlyn responded still in disbelief that the amazing Nate liked her, and not some stuck up famous girl like she suspected he would.

Nate smiled. Caitlyn smiled back. They sat there for another minute just smiling at each other. Looking deep into each others eyes, like they would be able to read each others minds. Eventually Nate blinked back into the real world, and looked at his watch. 9:55am. The limo to pick him up and the rest of Connect 3 would be here in 5 minutes. He knew that this might be his last chance so he gained the courage to do what he wanted to do for a very long time. Slowly leaning closer and closer in to Caitlyn he gave her a light kiss and quickly pulled way, wondering if caitlyn wanted him to do that. Obviously she did. She leaned in and gave him an even more meaningful kiss, and then slowly pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him agin. It seemed like it lasted forever, and neither of them wanted to pull away, but of course reality hit both of them. Nate's watch started beeping. Immediately they jolted apart. It read 10:00am. He knew it was time to go meet the guys, so he got up, and put out his hand for caitlyn to take.

They walked back to the main campground met up with Shane, Mitchie, and Jason.

"So is this goodbye." Caitlyn wondered sadly.

"Yes this is goodbye." Nate responded. Caitlyn could feel the tears come to her eyes.

"But goodbye...is NEVER the end." Nate added lifting Caitlyn's spirits juts a little bit. She forced a smile and gently kissed him. He kissed her back. They exchanged phone number with each other and also with Mitchie. Shane and Jason gave Caitlyn theirs, and Mitchie did the same. They all did a one big group hug, and then said their last goodbyes and went off in their separate directions, hoping the future was even better to come.

**Okay, so tell me what you thought. Don't worry this is SO not the end so please reveiw. You guys gave such nice reviews that I HAD to write more. THX again! (20 reviews by tomorrow morning and I'll write two chapters tomorrow!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Caitlyn got home from her 2 hour trip back home to Pennsylvania she plopped down on her bed very depressed. She couldn't believe Camp Rock was over and her relationship with Ante just HAD to start the morning it ended. Of course. She laid on her bed with her arms folded behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about Mitchie, and how such a great friend she was. She thought about Shane and Jason, and about how such cool guys they both were. She especially thought about Nate, and about how amazing he was with his big gorgeous brown eyes and his handsome head of hair. Caitlyn sighed. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" She mumbled as she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey! It's me Mitchie!" Caitlyn heard her best friend announce with glee.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Oh nothing..." Mitchie lied. "Except for the fact that I was JUST invited to come ON TOUR with Shane and the guys!"Mitchie screamed making Caitlyn pull the phone away from her ear.

"Oh. Wow, Mitchie. That's great." Caitlyn responded trying to sound happy for her best friend. Mitchie could obviously tell Caitlyn didn't sound happy.

"Yeah...but the real reason I called was becau..." Caitlyn heard a beep from her phone and saw that there was another call waiting. I was Nate!

"Hold on Mitch, I got another call." She told Mitchie.

"Okay, I'll hold." Mitchie responded impatiently wanting to tell Caitlyn the good news.

Caitlyn answered the call from Nate. "Hello?"

"Hey Cait, it's me, Nate." He said excitedly.

"Hey! How are you!" Caitlyn asked happily.

"I'm great, but the reason I called was to tell you that there is room on our tour bus, so I can invite someone... and I picked you!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh My God Nate! I would totally LOVE to come!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Oh! That's great! You have no idea how happy I am. So, you just have to have your parents call my manager to tell him your coming and it's all set." Nate added.

"Yes! I'll go ask them right now, but first let me get of the other line with Mitchie."

"Ok, I'll wait for you Cait."

"Mitchie? Hi. You are not going to believe this! That was Nate, and I'm going on tour too!" Caitlyn squealed.

"I know! That's what I was just about to tell you! We are going to have SO much fun!" Mitchie stated.

"Of course we will! Now, I gotta go, Nate is on the other line and then I have to go make sure my parents say it's okay for me to go, which they will of course. So I will see you in 2 weeks on the TOUR bus!" Caitlyn screamed with joy. Mitchie also screamed. She hung up, and then went back to Nate.

"Ok, I told Mitchie bye, so let me go ask my parents if it's okay and I'll call you back in 10 minutes. Okay Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course." He responded. He smiled broadly, just thinking about how much of a great time he was going to have with his girlfriend, and hoped for many more great experiences with her before hanging up the phone. He was so anxious and impatient for her to call back with an answer that he just decided to work on his new song.

Caitlyn ran down the hall and went into her parents room to ask for their permission to go. After about 5 minutes of explaining and persuading, they said yes! She promised to call them everyday, kissed them thank you and went to tell the good news to Nate.

**OK, so I hope you liked it. It will get better in the next few chapters. Thanks for all the great reveiws! You guys rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey!" Nate answer with excitement.

"Nate! I can come on tour with you!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Oh, Caitlyn! That's so great! I wish I could hug you!" Nate responded energetically.

"Me too." Caitlyn said softly and sweetly. Even though Nate couldn't see it, she was smiling from ear to ear, and so was Nate. There a pause, and then Nate finally talked.

"Cait you have no idea how much it means to me, for you to be on tour with me. I like you so much, and I have been dying here without you right by my side." He said, making it sound like a whole speech.

"Nate, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I feel the same way." Caitlyn replied. Nate smiled. He was so happy to have a girl like Cait. She was perfect.

"Um, well, I gotta go unfortunately, but I'll see you in a week." Nate informed.

"Ok, bye" She said sadly. "Oh, and Nate." She added.

"Yeah Cait," He asked.

"Thanks." She responded.

"For what?" He asked again.

"For being your amazing and handsome self." She answered before hanging up. Nate smiled once again. He has been doing it a lot ever since he met Caitlyn. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN

Back in Mitchie's hometown she was packing all her clothes and preparing to go on tour with Shane. She was beyond excited and couldn't wait another day without seeing Shane. Everytime she thought about him, she couldn't help but smile. It also hurt her inside to think about him because she knew she couldn't see him for another whole week. She still tried to be optimistic and keep thinking that it is really only a week. Seven days, One hundred sixty five hours, and six hundred and four thousand eight hundred seconds. Ok, Mitchie could not wait another second to see him. She sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything about that.

NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN NAITLYN

"Jason, you can't let Mitchie find out! You hear me?" Shane ordered.

"Dude! Chill! I think it is going to be totally awesome when you surprise Mitchie, and pick her up a week early then you were like going to." Jason responded.

"Okay, well, uh... thanks." Shane said akwardly.

Shane thought this was the best thing he has thought of to make his girl happy. He knew she was going to freak out when she saw him, and he was going to love every second of it because Mitchie was different then all the other girls he has dated. She was special, in a extremely good way. He was even thinking of telling her that he loved her, hoping for her to love him back. Nate peeked into the room Shane was sitting in.

"Hey, uh Shane? We should get going if you want to get to Mitchie's house before noon" Nate informed.

"Ok, Im coming." Shane said while getting up and grabbing everything he needed before heading onto the tour bus. He had so much energy in him for all the excitement he has had in the past few days. He couldn't wait to grab Mitchie by the arm, kiss her passionately, and tell her he loves her. Thinking about her gave him a warm feeling inside that made him smile. He could tell Jason and Nate had noticed because they were both looking at him strangely with a face that said, 'what's with the random smile?', but Shane didn't care. He knew he was in love with the one and only Mitchie Torres, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**OKAY, SO I ADDED A LITTLE OF SMITCHIE LIKE SOME OF YOU HAVE WANTED. HOPE YOU** **ENJOYED. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK! **


End file.
